Exorcist
''Exorcist '' is a 2019 American Psychological Supernatural Horror film written by David Robert Mitchell & Carlen Altman, directed by David Robert Mitchell starring Ryan Reynolds, Linda Blair, Allison Janney, Sadie Sink, Craig Robinson, Dylan O'Brien, Paul Sparks and Regina King and distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. The film serves as a sequel to William Peter Blatty and William Friedkin's 1973 classic The Exorcist, with Blair, Winn and Burstyn reprising their respective original roles of Reagan and Chris MacNeil, and Nanny Sharon. Greenlit after the success of the Jeremy Slater developed Fox series of the same name. Shot in sequence in Brownsville, Pennsylvania. Released theatrically to positive critical and audience acclaim, as well eclipsing its' initial budget, it has become one of the highest grossing and well received pictures of 2019. The plot follows a present day, middle aged Reagan MacNeill dealing with her mother's passing and the return of the demon that had formerly possessed her body, as well as another terrifying spectre terrorising her closest friends' Pennsylvania Orphanage, following the death of her former nanny Sharon. Plot In 1990 Sharon Spencer, the former nanny to Reagan MacNeil returns to her old Philadelphia apartment which she is packing up to move from. While waiting on her friend Janet to arrive a concealed individual enters. The intruder terrorises her with an apartment blackout and upon getting the lights back on presents himself. Sharon's body is later discovered at a dilapidated Church crucified upside down, on the altar before her three charred infants and her pet cat inside out. Present day Reagan operating as a Philadelphia playwright struggles to deal with her mother's passing due to cardiac arrest. Terrifying nightmares and sleepwalking episodes land her in contact with a young detective Salon, whom she begins sleeping with. Her best friend Pauline a born again christian running an industrial district catholic orphanage begins experiencing strange events, along with fellow sisters Elizabeth and Danielle, and children at her orphanage, in particular 13 year old Hennessy Jones. Roofs drip blood, a smiling feral dog appears across the street at different time intervals, gruesome spirits of the dead appear to Hennessy and The Gemini Killer's spirit to Sister Danielle. Eventually young orphanage boy Chandler kills his brother Joshua with a rock in a trance. Salon is assigned the case as Pauline contacts Reagan out of fear that whatever took control of her in 1973 may be with them, disclosing she is having similar nightmares to Reagan. Father Inan Reading a Philadelphia Projects minister conducts an investigation of his own supervised by Salon of the orphanage and accompanied by his colleague Father Francis. Father Reading discerns the evil from the orphanage's hidden underground tunnel passage as Humbaba, brother of Pazuzu, planning for a location cleanse that night. In the hours leading up to he and Father Francis' return Father Francis returns to the orphanage where he attacks Sister Acosta, revealing knowledge of her past being that of a drug addicted prostitute. He attempts to rape her but is disarmed, shot and killed with his own revolver. Acosta then hangs herself from the stairwell. Sister Martin discovers numerous animal corpses under orphanage child Jezebel's bed along with Jezebel's charred corpse in the closet, revealing the Jezebel with them to be Humbaba assuming her form. As Martin prays over Jezebel's bed Pauline enters with a bag and asphyxiates her off-screen. As Father Reading prepares to leave for the orphanage he is tricked into stabbing and killing his wife Gena by Humbaba. Staying with his wife and then escaping the authorities he makes his way to Reagan's house where she is with Salon. At the orphanage Reagan dies as Pauline breaks her neck, Father Reading with Salon's help completes a successful exorcism of Pauline. Pauline reveals to the two she was not possessed by a demon but rather the spirit of the Gemini Killer. In the orphanage altar Reading sees Sister Martin's crucified body and the burned bodies of the other orphanage children, minus Hennessy who is seen as the arsonist, hand in hand with the guise of Jezebel. Hennessy ignites trails of turpentine and sets the orphanage ablaze from the altar. Salon at the entrance with Pauline begins spitting blood, and dies from poison slipped to him in a drink earlier by Reagan, who unbreaks her neck and reveals her Pazuzu possessed self. Pauline flees to the basement and is met by Reading who helps her escape through the tunnel before flames engulf him. Pauline escapes through the smoke to the street as police sirens are heard, she flees onward to a nearby church and then presses on. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Randy Fabian * Linda Blair as Reagan MacNeil * Allison Janney as Pauline Geldon * Sadie Sink as Hennessy Jones * Craig Robinson as Father Inan Reading * Dylan O'Brien as Detective Jerry Salon * Paul Sparks as Father Russell Francis * Regina King as Gena Reading * Kitty Winn as Sharon Kathleen Spencer * Javier Botet as Humbaba * Kathryn Prescott as Sister Danielle Martin * Tamara Duarte as Sister Elizabeth Acosta * Brad Dourif as Gemini * Skai Jackson as Jezebel Stonem * Isaak Presley as Elvis Panatiello * Finn Elliot as Justin Hardinge * Lewis MacDougall as Chandler Moore * Graham Verchere as Joshua Moore * Rio Mangini as Jayden Cole * Kara Hoffman as Aimee Pennweld